This invention relates to a device for storing in an organized, but quickly removable form, stacked jars of commodities, such as foodstuff and especially baby foods.
The utilization of baby food jars, which are somewhat small and yet have a variety of different foods, require storage of large amounts of jars. A conventional cupboard is not suited for such storage because the jars are often randomly housed therein and require hunting and searching through each jar for the selection of a particular foodstuff.
The present invention provides for organized storage of the jars in stacked arrays with the label clearly visible as to the foodstuff contained therein, while in its stored posture, for ease of removal from the stacked array of any particular commodity in the array. The storage device may be mounted on a door or wall surface for access by the user.